Retrouvailles
by Leze-G
Summary: Mathieu est enfin de retour chez lui après son terrible séjour à l'asile. Il retrouve son chez lui, son émission... et ses personnalités. Post-86 OS


Ça fait du bien d'être rentré gam...  
Sa personnalité la plus sombre n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, son créateur le prenant dans ses bras. Le Patron soupira, mais ne put se dégager, le Geek et le Hippie se rejoignant à leur câlin.  
Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, leur créateur tremblant légèrement.  
-Je vous aime... partez plus...  
C'était chuchoté, et s'ils n'avaient pas été tous l'un contre l'autre, aucun d'entre eux ne l'auraient entendu.  
-C'est vrai tu nous aimes ? se réjouit le Geek un grand sourire sur le visage.  
-Quoi ? fit mine de ne pas comprendre Mathieu. Non ! Je vous déteste !  
Le schizophrène les poussa, avec cette tête blasée habituelle. Mais son geste pour sécher quelques larmes le trahit. Il renifla et se remit déjà au prochain SLG.  
-Mathieu il nous déteste... ? crut comprendre le Geek, déjà prêt à pleurer.  
-Malheureusement non gamin.  
La personnalité à la casquette n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Si Mathieu les aimait, pourquoi disait-il le contraire ?  
-Où tu vas ?! cria soudainement le jeune homme.  
-Vais chercher d'la beu gros.  
-Non ! Tu... restez là. Juste... 1h ou 2h ok ? je... bougez pas.  
Mathieu baissa la tête, faisant mine de n'avoir rien dit. Mais ses personnalités le savaient, il n'avair pas besoin de le dire.  
Évidemment qu'il les aimait. Plus que tout. Il avait tellement eu peur de les perdre tellement... il voulait juste que ses personnalités restent là.  
Il ne supporterait pas de les voir disparaitre, de nouveau.

Quelques jours plus tard, Maitre Panda retirait le maquillage de son visage. Son créateur avait eu l'air d'être content de lui. Et ça le rendait fier. Il espérait que cette petite chanson plairait à leurs fans. Mais avec ce nouveau épisode de SLG, ils avaient tous fait comme si de rien n'était... mais tous y pensaient. À ce foutu asile...  
-On va retourner dans ta tête maintenant ?  
Le Geek avait prononcé cette phrase avec toute l'innocence qui le caractérisait. Les autres personnalités se tournèrent tous vers Mathieu, attendant sa réponse.  
Après un épisode de SLG, leur créateur les ramenait toujours dans son crâne. Mathieu avait plus ou moins fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas voir ses doubles en chair et os, sans jamais vraiment expliquer pourquoi.  
-Non.  
Ils le regardèrent tous étonnés. Sauf le Patron, qui, évidemment, restait toujours aussi "neutre".  
-Vous ne retournerez plus jamais dans ma tête.  
Un ange passa. Et finalement, le premier à réagir fut le Geek. Qui, les larmes aux yeux, courut jusqu'à son créateur pour se blottir contre lui.  
-On a déjà fait un câlin tout à l'heure ! fit mine de se plaindre Mathieu, mais son sourire le trahissait.  
Évidemment, le Hippie et le Panda se rejoignirent pour ce deuxième câlin de la journée.  
-Vous êtes chiants dégagez !  
Mathieu les repoussa, mais en riant.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Mathieu ? demanda le garçon à la casquette.  
Ses doubles retournant toujours dans sa tête après le tournage de l'épisode SLG, ils n'avaient jamais eu de... "temps libre" ?  
-Ça te dirait de jouer sur mon PC ?  
-C'est vrai ?  
Le Geek le regardait, incrédule. Et quand son créateur répondit un "évidemment", le gamer voulut lui donner un troisième câlin. Câlin que Mathieu arrêta... ce gamin était quand même un peu trop démonstratif.  
-j'acheterai du bambou.  
Il eut un sourire de Maitre Panda.  
-Toi je te laisserai fumer... tant que les voisins ne le sentent pas !  
Il eut un sourire du Hippie... en tout cas Mathieu en avait l'impression.  
-Et...  
Il leva la tête vers le Patron. Ou à l'endroit où aurait dû être le Patron. Celui-ci avait quitté la pièce sans qu'il le voit.  
-Putain, marmonna Mathieu pour lui-même.  
Il laissa ses autres personnalités, et dans ce petit appartement ne tarda pas à retrouver son double le plus sombre. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, se préparant un café, l'air de rien.  
-Ça te fait chier d'être avec nous ? gronda Mathieu, avec plus de reproche dans la voix qu'il n'aurait voulu.  
-La boule de poil avait raison, dit le criminel ignorant en beauté sa question.  
-De ?  
-Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose putain gamin !  
Mathieu prit un instant à comprendre : il lui parlait de l'asile. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours...  
-Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ?! J'ai cru que... que j'étais fou. Que vous n'existiez pas...  
-T'es pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cet asile gamin.  
Le Patron ne rajouta rien, et reprit son attention sur la cafétière. Mathieu se mordit la lèvre.  
C'est vrai, il ne savait pas comment ses personnalités avaient vécu cette terrible période. Il se sentit égoiste, de ne même pas y avoir penser.  
-Je suis désolé.  
Le Patron n'en dit rien. Il aurait presque cru qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.  
-Je suis vraiment désolé je... je savais pas.  
-Non tu ne savais pas gamin, répliqua sèchement son double en noir, tu sais rien. T'sais pas ce que c'est de rassurer le gosse en pleurs, parce qu'il se voit disparaitre. D'devoir gueuler pour exister. D'voir ses frères mourir un par un, alors que ton con de créateur fait le légume !  
Son regard s'embrouilla de larmes. S'il avait su... Mathieu n'aurait jamais imaginer que...  
-Alors me parle de "cadeau" gamin, ça marche pt-être pour les autres, mais pas pour moi.  
Le Patron se tut, et lui serva une tasse de café, qu'il lui donna.  
-De rien, lui cracha-t-il comme s'il s'agisait d'une insulte.  
Sa plus sombre personnalité le contourna et quitta la pièce... en tout cas il le supposait, puisque Mathieu ne bougea pas. Silencieux quelques secondes, il posa la tasse sans ménagement avant de retourner d'un pas rapide au salon.  
-Ce n'est pas pour me faire pardonner.  
Ses autres doubles le regardèrent sans comprendre. Le Patron lui venait juste de s'asseoir.  
-Ce n'est pas pour me faire pardonner, répéta Mathieu, si je... si je fais ça, si je suis gentil c'est que...  
Sa gorge se bloqua. Merde. Il n'allait pas pleurer pour ça ! Il devait le dire, il devait leur dire. Ou ils ne comprendraient pas.  
-J'ai cru vous perdre, je...  
-ça te gênait pas avant gamin, lui reprocha le Patron, on existe pas.  
Mathieu comprit. "Vous n'existez pas". Ces mots il les avait pensés tellement fort... quand il se croyait fou. Et abandonné de tous.  
Ils l'avaient entendu ? Il les observa tour à tour. Leur visage -ce visage identique et si différent du sien- lui disait que oui. Il sentait quelque chose lui faire mal, au fond du coeur.  
-Je ne le pensais pas je... ! On m'a drogué je croyais...  
-Tu croyais, lui reprocha encore le Patron.  
-Il savait pas ! le défendit le Geek.  
Le Patron observa son double au t-shirt captain america un instant... puis se tourna vers son créateur :  
-Dis leur.  
Mathieu fronça les sourcils.  
-Tu sais de quoi je parle gamin, répète ce que tu nous as dis à l'asile, avant qu'on disparaisse.  
Le schizophrène ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Oui, il savait de quoi parler ce prédateur sexuel.  
-Je peux pas dire ça...  
-Tu le pensais oui ou non ?  
-Bien sûr que...  
-Redis-le.  
Mathieu baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux pour inspirer un instant.  
-Je... j'ai dis que... enfin j'ai pensé que... je m'en fous de ce qui peut arriver. Tant que vous êtes là. Parce que... parce que je vous aime.  
Bordel. C'était plus facile de le dire, quand il pensait ne jamais les revoir... maintenant, ses personnalités le fixaient.  
-c'est... chelou, finit par reprendre Mathieu. Vous le savez déjà non ?  
-Non Mathieu, lui répondit Maitre Panda. on ne le sait pas.  
-Mais...  
Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks était un peu perdu.  
-Vous êtes tous une partie de moi.  
Il grimaça. C'était une chose de le dire, mais poser des mots sur ça... mais ses personnalités en avaient besoin.  
-je ne peux pas vivre sans vous... mais je... c'est plus que ça... vous êtes mes amis. Mes créations. Mes... enfants.  
Silence. Il avait dû dire mal les choses. Ou ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre ?  
-C'est débile je sai...  
-papa !  
Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'avait prononcé le Geek qu'il se blottit contre lui... pour la troisième fois de la journée.  
-Pa... papa ? Mais je suis pas...  
Mathieu s'interrompit pour y songer. Peut-être... d'une certaine manière il était... leur père ?  
Et le rôle d'un père : protéger et veiller sur ses enfants. Ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire.  
Il serra le gamer contre lui, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
-Je suis désolé de... tout ça... de vous avoir fait souffrir...  
Il sentit les larmes revenir. Il n'arrivait pas à les retenir... il se détestait. Il avait toujours su garder son sang froid. Mais là c'était trop.  
-Si j'avais su... je vous aime tellement putain, tous.  
Il vit que les personnalités semblaient aussi émus que lui.  
-Je t'aime le Geek, je t'aime Hippie, je t'aime Maitre Panda, et je t'aime toi aussi Patron. Je vous laisserai plus jamais partir. Vous me pardonnez... ?  
-C'est notre faute aussi, répliqua le panda, on t'a laissé tout seul.  
-Non j'aurai dû faire quelque chose... je me suis même pas rebellé. J'avais oublié... que j'avais une raison de me battre. 4 raisons, en fait.  
Il desserra son étreinte du Geek, laissant celui-ci s'écarter.  
-Je vous acheterai des lits dès demain, je veux que vous installiez ici, désormais c'est chez vous.  
Un malin aurait pu lui dire que c'était déjà le cas... mais pas de cette façon. Mathieu voulait que ces quatre là fassent réellement partis de sa vie.  
-Mais on va dormir où ce soir ? questionna la plus innocente de ses personnalités.  
-Oh, euh...  
Mathieu n'y avait pas pensé.  
-Dans mon lit. C'est pas grand mais...  
Il voulut finir par "je pourrais vous voir". Non. Il avait encore du mal à admettre qu'il avait eu peur de les perdre... alors dire qu'il ne voulait pas les quitter des yeux, de peur ne jamais les revoir ! Il se sentit un peu... niais.  
-Je vous trouverai des pyjamas... et toi aussi Patron !  
Il le voyait faire la tête, malgré ses lunettes noires. Mathieu sourit. Il avait retrouvé un peu de son autorité, d'avant. Mais plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant...  
et ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement.


End file.
